


Bringing Me to You

by cymyguy



Series: Stick [6]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/M, Fluff, Gender or Sex Swap, Living Together, Pre-Relationship, Unplanned Pregnancy, accidental dinner date, college athletes, trust building
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:27:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22169383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cymyguy/pseuds/cymyguy
Summary: It’s an idea she can’t get out of her head, now that it's been planted there; the idea that she can actually do things with Hinata.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: Stick [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1166096
Comments: 7
Kudos: 59





	Bringing Me to You

**Author's Note:**

> pure indulgence cause I was feeling down for a bit, please indulge with me!

Kageyama leaves the gym after her meeting with Coach Ukai. It’s the last week of March, so on days when there’s a breeze, the air has a bite, but on calm days like today she can leave her jacket open and scarf unwound. Her mind is quiet as she walks her own path, looking at the trees now dried and warmed by the sun; soon they’ll be budding. She passes through a quad where paths converge, and glances over as she turns onto her next path. She sees him.

Miya Atsumu is known as the whatever-string quarterback, to everyone else at this school. To Kageyama he’s a guy from a party who made her distraughtly uncomfortable, before Hinata stepped in and did enough to make him leave her alone.

Hinata got her pregnant, like, right after that, so she hasn’t really given thought to it until now. Which is why it hits her so sharply, probably. He’s a nightmare that almost happened.

She turns away instantly, prickles of heat crawling past the collar of her t-shirt, as she carefully measures out her steps to keep from speeding up, keep from showing any sign his presence has affected her. But it _has_ , and she checks over her shoulder, just in time to make eye contact.

His step slows him behind his friends as he looks her up and down, and up, and down again. He smiles, the smirk slips slowly into his cheek, and even from here she can see the way his brow goes up. He turns to his friends, and Kageyama jerks her head down and keeps walking, chewing herself out for being so—

There’s a whistle, two piercing tones, behind her. A second one follows. Heat floods her whole body; she doesn’t turn anymore, just picks up her speed, hurrying back to housing.

She practices a breathing exercise on her way, so that by the time she gets inside she’s fine again. She’s greeted with a shout.  
“Hey Kageyama.”

Hinata is on the living room floor, getting very into a video game, jerking and dodging with his whole body.

“Hey.”

She turns for her room. She stops and glances back at Hinata.

It wasn’t a big deal, she reminds herself. She wasn’t in any danger in the middle of a busy campus during the day. And he obviously doesn’t have _that_ kind of interest in her anymore, anyway. And as if Kageyama would care what people are saying about her getting pregnant.

She turns around and walks over to the couch. She sits behind him as he continues to play.

“Hinata.”

“Hm? Yeah?”

Most of his focus stays on the TV screen. Kageyama sighs.

“Do you remember—that guy from that party?”

Hinata’s head jerks around. Then he tosses the controller away as he jumps to his feet. His eyes are hard, in that disturbing yet somehow arousing (which is even more disturbing) way.

“What about him?”

Kageyama grits her teeth as the afternoon’s encounter plays over in her head.

“I hate him,” she says.

“Good! So do I! But are you okay Kageyama?” He softens, blinks and drops his chest just a little. “Are you?”

She clucks her tongue and rolls her eyes, and keeps them away to the side, as she tries to push past the question that’s pulled her open a little on the inside. She keeps her voice low to mask any waver of it.

“If…you hadn’t been there, I—” she huffs— “I might still have this baby, but it wouldn’t be yours.”

“No.”

She looks up.

“ _Don’t_ think that.”

She didn’t know Hinata could _growl_.

He drops to his knees in front of her and grabs her shoulders. Kageyama is too stunned to even blink.

“Do you remember what I said? I told you, Kageyama. I saw everything, I was there the whole time, okay, so nothing could’ve happened except what did happen. I always planned to protect you, and I _will_ protect you. I’m not going to—to stop now…”

She follows his eyes as they go down, watching him hesitate, then press his hand to her stomach. He looks back up, and she looks at him. It’s a mistake; she feels like the wind’s been knocked out of her. So she can’t really look away.

Hinata recoils with a yelp, and Kageyama doubles over her stomach as she feels two sharp kicks from within.

“What—What the heck! What was that? What’s happening, oh gosh, she’s not coming is she?”

She blinks at him for several seconds, then frowns. “She kicked.”

“She’s trying to get out?! Why? Why Kageyama?”

“What? You dumbass—” she palms his forehead and shoves him. “She does that all the time.”

“What do you—Waaaah!”

He falls backwards as what’s underneath her shirt ripples again, and crawls away toward the TV. Kageyama rolls her eyes and pulls her shirt up.

“She’s moving around, Hinata. Look.”

He struggles mightily for a moment, then, slowly, crawls back toward her. He stops a foot away, hunched on all fours like a little animal, and wrinkles his nose. The baby kicks again. His hand flies to his mouth.

He lowers his hand, and leans forward, looking in more anticipation now. She kicks, not in a good spot, and Kageyama hunkers down farther, gritting her teeth. When she looks up, Hinata’s smiling wide.

“She does this all the time? Wah!” He flinches back, but this time he’s grinning. “She’s strong! Does that hurt?”

“Have you ever felt good getting kicked?”

“But it’s a baby kick, that’s adorable!”

He sticks his hand back on her. Kageyama tenses.

“Again!” Hinata demands.

His hand is sweaty against her bare skin. He looks more and more determined, the longer they wait, and Kageyama feels her face getting warm. She’s about to hit him, just deliberating on where, when the baby responds, more or less, kicking under Hinata’s fingers. He laughs, eyes meeting Kageyama’s for a second, before she kicks again.

“Wow, so cool!”

Kageyama shoves his hand away and yanks her shirt down.

“Enough, idiot.”

Her blush is getting out of control at this point, but Hinata’s a moron so instead of noticing, he’s jumping around the living room.

“This is awesome! How are you doing this, Kageyama? You’re amazing!”

She shoots off the couch to stand and glare down at him, except she has no idea what’s going on with her face other than knowing it is not an effective glare. She elbows past him.

“Leave me alone, Hinata. Stupid,” she mumbles.

Pregnancy brings hunger of all different sorts, and for some reason it comes welling up through the links of Kageyama’s deep memories, the ones buried from the bubbling surface, but far enough above the innermost murkiness that she still grasps some detail. She keeps craving foods from her childhood; yesterday she visited every convenience store on this side of town looking for these circular, color-coated chocolate candies her father would sometimes buy for her.

Then there’s another kind of hunger. It’s less frequent, and very random, like a couple days ago, when she’d come back from the gym. She’d stripped to her sports bra and underwear and suddenly wanted to touch herself. And again, for whatever reason, she unrooted a memory, from a couple years earlier.

It was their freshman year, because Hinata wasn’t a starter yet. The other middle blocker had hurt his hand or something, so Hinata got to go into the game. In the fifth set, when it was tied. During his very first rally Karasuno got a stuff block up the middle, and Hinata went ballistic about it; his eyes were squeezed shut as he clenched his fists and shrieked in triumph. It was one of those plays, and those displays of confidence, that changed the energy on the court and in the entire gym. Karasuno went on to take the set 23-21. Not that it had anything to do with Hinata, but she’d gone home that night energized by the volleyball she’d watched, and done something she normally didn’t bother with. Playing with her clit and slipping a finger or two in kept things clean and eliminated any post-activity ache. But this time she’d gently widened herself until she could take three fingers with no strain, then fucked her hand against her mattress. The resulting deep orgasm had vibrated in her muscle tissue, and this was what she hungered for again.

Of course it was different while pregnant; she had to lay on her side, and she fell asleep before she could get up to go shower, but it was good. Other than the annoying thoughts of her roommate which kept surfacing behind her closed eyes.

She’s tried to control the food cravings to a greater extent, though refusing herself doesn’t leave her with a very victorious feeling. Tonight it’s a memory that’s come to pester her, with an almost-smell and an almost-taste from a certain restaurant. During high school her parents took her there after big volleyball-related things, like winning or signing with a university. There’s a chicken and asparagus dish cooked in a pear sauce; she hopes they still serve it. This worry, among a couple others, keeps her hesitating inside the front door, phone in hand, until Hinata comes in from his evening class.

“Kageyama! That was the worst class of my life!” he wails. “He lectured the _whole_ time. Three hours of talking, Kageyama! Even if I did know what he was talking about, I’d never be able to listen for that long. Night classes are evil!”

“You hate day classes too. Dumbass.”

He makes a face. “Well you’re obviously not here to greet me, so what are you doing standing by the door?” He drops his backpack and crosses his arms. “Are you going somewhere?”

“I need food,” she says. “I was going to see if my parents would pick me up, but it’s Wednesday…” She scowls, hand on her chin. “Are they having dinner with the Shimadas?”

“Well you don’t have to bother your parents. I could eat with you. Or something.”

She is silent. Hinata scratches his head, and looks at her once, before dropping his eyes and turning farther in the other direction.

“Or, I could go get us food,” he says suddenly. “If you don’t want people to see us together and—assume stuff, since you’re—”

“I don’t care if they assume stuff.”

He looks up. Kageyama shrugs.

“I’ll eat with you, as long as we go where I want.”

Hinata’s smile flashes. Then he darts past her to his room.

“I’ll change!”

“What? Why? I’m not changing.”

“My black jeans are dirty,” he calls, “Will blue be okay?”

“I don’t give a rat’s ass what you’re wearing!”

“Can I wear a brown sweater even if you’re wearing gray?”

Kageyama glares at the crack of his door. She looks down at her baggy hoodie, rolls her eyes and stomps to her own room to put on a cardigan.

They take the bus, because Kageyama always rode the bus with her parents and she knows it was right by the stop. Hinata ended up wearing a blue sweater, the idiot, so he’s matching a little too well to the blue stripes on hers. She doesn’t look around the bus, but she keeps a careful bunch of fabric at her stomach. It’s weird to think others might see them as the couple they couldn’t be farther from actually being.

They get off the bus, but the restaurant isn’t where Kageyama remembers it being. They walk around the corner.

“I don’t see it,” Hinata says.

They walk around the block, ending up back at the stop.

“Uh, did we take the wrong bus?”

Kageyama squints around, rubbing her stomach soothingly as she tries to clear the corners of the memory.

“Kageyama, do you even know where it is?”

“This is where it was!”

“Well either you’re wrong or it’s gone now!”

She mumbles a threat and takes off around the block again. It’s around here somewhere. Hinata follows her, for another ten minute loop which leads back to the stop.

“What’s it called?” he says. “I’ll look it up on my phone.”

She scowls at the sidewalk. Then she purses her lips.

“You don’t even know what it’s called?! What’d you bring us all the way here for? Can’t you ask your parents what it’s called?”

They would be suspicious if she asked them. Too many questions would follow.

“No.”

“Then what are we going to do? It’s already dark out, and you’re not catching a cold on my watch Kageyama! Let’s just wait for the bus to come back.”

She starts walking again. “It’s here somewhere.”

“Can’t we just go to the cafeteria before it closes?”

“I want that chicken,” she says through her teeth.

“What chicken?”

As she describes it Hinata goes glassy-eyed. Their stomachs rumble at the same time.

“Okay, how about I look up the restaurants in this area, and we find it that way?”

There are seven within a semi-reasonable distance. To make matters worse, Hinata doesn’t know north from south and it’s hard to read the street signs in the dark. They must be nearly ten blocks over by the time they get to the fourth, which is another bust. Kageyama turns away from the door and glares at the sky, daring it to start raining or something.

“Kageyama—”

“ _What_?”

She bites her lip and glares at the ground. This isn’t Hinata’s fault.

“Can we just go to this place?”

She pouts, embarrassed and filled with a deep disappointment that seems a little strong for the situation, but it’s way past dinner and she’s pregnant and hungry and caused Hinata a lot of trouble.

“Okay,” she says.

Then Hinata sighs.

“Fine, okay, how about we try one more?” he says. “There’s one around the next left. If that’s not the one we’ll eat there anyway and then go home, okay?”

She looks at him. “Okay.”

“Okay, let’s go.”

He marches ahead. As soon as they turn the corner Kageyama recognizes the lights on the building before it, and then the awning above the restaurant.

“There it is!”

“We did it!” He shoots her a scowl. “We did take the wrong bus. Hey, wait for me!”

The lights are low inside. There’s only one occupied table of six or seven, and an employee approaches them wearily.

“Are we too late to be served?” Kageyama says, bowing her head in apology.

The woman looks down to where Kageyama’s coat is split open, and smiles.

“We’ll be happy to serve you! How about a booth by the window, for some privacy?”

As they’re being led Kageyama glances at Hinata, who mirrors her raised brows. Then he grins sneakily and pats her stomach. She elbows him away.

Kageyama shrugs out of her coat, but still feels too warm as they sit alone together in the little enclave next to the door. She’d feel bad if she was sitting here alone, obviously, but Hinata keeps giving her _looks_ and since it’s apparent that he feels awkward, she feels even more awkward. But there’s another feeling, a nice one, that worms up in the midst of the awkward. It’s good to have someone to go somewhere with who’s not her parents. And it’s just for food, anyway.

She orders the pear chicken, eyes shining when it’s set in front of her. But then Hinata’s food is set down, and the bite of garlic draws her attention across the table. She breathes deeper and eyes his chicken breast, which he’s already cutting up. The garlic and parmesan sear her taste buds and her mouth starts to water. Shit.

Hinata catches her eye and smiles before he digs into his vegetables. He glances again, and Kageyama picks up her chopsticks, though too slowly for him to not take note of it.

“Uh, Kageyama—”

“Can we switch?”

“Switch what?”

He follows her eyes, to his plate.

“You want my food? No!”

She scowls. “Why not? Mine’s just as good.”

“Then _you_ eat yours!”

“No! If you won’t switch then I’m ordering again, because I—I want—” She inhales, and even in the atmosphere of aromas, and with her dish right in front of her, all she can smell is— “That.”

He is making a pathetic attempt to hold back his laugh.

“Screw off, Hinata! Whatever.”

She stabs some meat off her plate and sulks at it.

“I thought that’s what you wanted,” Hinata teases.

“So did I! She can’t make up her mind, that’s not my fault!”

“You shouldn’t use our baby as an excuse for your weirdness.”

“I’m about to order _three_ more times, and you’re paying.”

“Fine,” he says, “I’ll give you my food, Kageyama.”

“It’s a trade.”

“Yours looks good, so I guess I’m not mad this time. But when you stop being pregnant, I won’t be sympathetic anymore.”

“You won’t have to be. I’ll know what the hell’s going on with my body.”

Hinata laughs.

Then he switches their plates around, and Kageyama swoops in with her chopsticks. She closes her eyes at the same time as her mouth.

A deep, profound “Yes” flutters out of her. Hinata bursts out laughing.

“Shut up,” she hisses, face flaring up with heat.

“Kageyama—” He gasps in a breath to laugh even louder. “You’re being so weird!”

“Shut _up_ , Hinata—”

“Thank you for the food! Kageyama,” he snickers afterwards.

“Shut up or I’ll eat both.”

“Wah!”

He dives into his portion. For a minute it is blissfully quiet.

“This is really, really good,” Hinata says.

“Mm.”

“Kageyama look.”

“Hmp.” She scowls over her stuffed cheeks and keeps putting juicy, savory meat into her mouth.

“Kageyama, I’m sending a snap—”

Hinata’s phone is already aloft when she looks up. He takes the picture, then collapses over in his seat laughing. Kageyama chews furiously, preparing to lay into him once her airway is clear. When she chokes, Hinata laughs harder.

“Hinata—”

She’s ready to lunge across the table, but they’re already getting looks from the other people in the restaurant, so she settles for a threat.

“Your bed’s going to be on the sidewalk the next time you want to use it, you runt—”

“I only sent it to Natsu,” he says. “She already knows you’re a loser.”

“ _You_ are.”

Hinata laughs. He doesn’t stop laughing, at one thing or another, until their table is clean of food and drink. Kageyama doesn’t make him pay for hers, even though he owes her that much for his obnoxiousness. When he opens his wallet, she sees a tiny copy of an ultrasound picture tucked safely behind the plastic. So Hinata’s going to be a let-me-show-you-a-photo kind of dad. Kageyama decides she can accept that.

It’s an idea she can’t get out of her head over the next couple days, that she can actually do things with Hinata, since they are roommates and also parenting partners. Without volleyball, she hasn’t done much at all outside her student obligations this semester. Today is the end of the week, so why can’t she do something, as long as she’s back for her bedtime?

She decides she’ll wait for Hinata to get back to their place, taking the time before his arrival to figure out exactly what she’s going to say, and what they’re actually going to _do_. Except, Hinata is already there when she comes home.

He peeks out of his room. “Hi Kageyama!”

He seems to be throwing things over his shoulder. She hears papers rustling.

“What are you doing?”

“Cleaning!”

“Pf. Probably looking for something you lost.”

“Everyone loses things,” he snips. Then he lifts up the edge of his mattress and sticks his hand underneath.

“If it’s that form you got from your advisor, I put it on the door, because you left it in the bathroom,” Kageyama says.

“Oh!”

He scurries right past her and pulls the form down. He smiles sheepishly and makes to scuttle back to his room, but Kageyama says:

“Hey.”

Hinata’s eyes go wide with apprehension. Kageyama looks away, glares, and forces eye contact again.

“Are you doing anything tonight?”

“Oh, yeah, I was going to go play laser tag with my senpais, and my classmate invited me to her anime viewing party so—Wait! Why are you asking that question?” He points. “Did you want to do something together tonight?”

“No. Never mind.”

“Hey, you did too! You were going to ask me to do something with you, weren’t you Kageyama.”

“I said never mind, Hinata.”

“Why would you say that? If you were going to ask me I’ll totally do something—”

“You already have plans.”

“Well you can come with me to—Well maybe not the laser tag, but you can come to the anime thing with me—”

“No.”

“Well what do you want to do then?”

“Nothing. Forget it.”

“Kageyama,” he wails, “What is wrong with you?”

“We can go a different day.”

“Go where? Where do you wanna go?”

“I don’t know! Forget it Hinata!”

He huffs loudly at her.

“Fine, but we will go a different time. You promise we will. Do it.”

“Do _what_?”

“Promise we’ll do something together!”

She clucks her tongue.

“Fine.”

He smiles, and nods. “Good.”

It’s the following Monday when Hinata bursts into their place and demands to know if she’s free this evening.

“I have an assignment to write,” she grumbles.

“Well are you going to the library?”

She shrugs. Hinata grins for some reason and runs to his room. He comes out with his bookbag.

“Let’s study together, Kageyama!”

It’ll be the first and last time she goes to the library with this guy. He’s hopeless, and Kageyama’s effort becomes mostly fruitless as she’s distracted by just how distracted Hinata is. Earbuds in, earbuds out. Chair tipped back, chair tipped forward. When he’s switched textbooks for the fourth time, Kageyama gets up and leaves. He follows her.

As they’re walking back, Hinata whistling and watching his feet, Kageyama glances and catches her reflection in a window. She trips to a stop.

She turns to each side, watching the hump over her midsection turn with her. She starts to walk again, and it precedes her, like she’s being stretched in a funhouse mirror. Except she stays that way.

“What?” Hinata says.

She turns and scowls at him.

“What?!”

“I’ve gotten big,” Kageyama says. “You could’ve said something.”

“Why would I say something like that?”

She ignores his eyes, though she can feel them.

“So you’re mad? Why, what’s bad about it?”

He flinches when she snaps at him.

“The fact that my opponents are currently putting on pounds of _muscle_ , Hinata.”

“Huh. Well I can name one thing right now,” he announces, “That’s good about it.”

She narrows her eyes. Hinata grins.

“There’s more of you to hug!”

He comes at her.

“No—”

In her current state he’s too damn quick for Kageyama to evade; he catches her from behind and gives a big squeeze around her belly, until she’s squirmed around enough to get her hands on his shoulders. She shoves him away.

“Dumbass—Dumbass Hinata!”

She takes off, pumping her arms hard as her backpack bounces behind her.

“W—Wait Kageyama, no running!”


End file.
